1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recycling and crushing cans, e.g., beverage cans.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of apparatus for recycling and crushing cans have heretofore been provided, one type of which includes a pair of rolls for crushing recycled cans by rolling, the pair of rolls having a fixed distance between two axles thereof. In order to avoid damage of the axles of the rolls, such fixed distance is relatively large for crushing cans of various sizes, and, accordingly, the crushed cans cannot be reduced to minimized volumes. A further type of recycling and crushing apparatus for cans uses motor-driven punching means to crush cans longitudinally, yet falling of the cans for consecutive crushing is not properly controlled. Furthermore, thicknesses of the crushed cans are not uniform, resulting in trouble in subsequent handling. The present invention is intended to provide an improved recycling/crushing apparatus to mitigate and/or obviate the above problems.